


I'm the Satellite and You're the Sky

by AlexWSpark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate universe - Royals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWSpark/pseuds/AlexWSpark
Summary: This was my submission for the YOI Fantasy Zine. I wasn't accepted, so I thought I'd share this universe with you guys <3 If you're interested in seeing more, let me know!





	I'm the Satellite and You're the Sky

**Once upon a time**

**A land far, far away**

The Conqueror of the Skies, they call him; King of Dragons, Eternal Flare, Final Judgement. They’re all grandiose titles, as striking as him chasing after the sun on the horizon or intoning ballads with the moon, wings an everlasting stretch of starlight over the vast land protected under his more common Esper name — Bahamut.

“Not again, you idiot dragon!”

That’s a title that also works since it’s he, that very same beacon of lore and light, who currently hides in a thunderstorm, snout crackling as he strains to catch a glimpse of the Frost Esper, Shiva. His wings are tucked in, shimmer masked by sheer will alone, eyes watering with the dreadful weather and cloud cover, both of which he’s never quite warmed too. From his vantage on a thick cloud of grey, he sees all of naught and every sneaky puff of air from him to clear his vision brings with it a thorough scolding.

“If you intend on disrupting our workday, Bahamut,”  Rainmaker Garnet’s five-foot height is contributed by a foot of fluffed and pearly ears, and a bouncing pom-pom of brilliant gold atop her head. None of those features or her twinkling voice detract from the viciousness she employs as she jabs him with her elbow. “Then, I suggest you assist us in reaching our quota.”

“I’m always happy to be of service, Garnet, and I’ll definitely return before midday to lend you my wings, but this is important, I swear it. It’s concerning the grand ball tomorrow.”

“What do you think we’re preparing for right now? Lightning doesn’t bottle itself!”

“ _And_ I still cannot work up the nerve to, well…” Bahamut huffs in the general direction of the Great Fountain and the surrounding blossoms, both of them a collective project of Her Majesty Til Alexandros and the denizens of the land. Shiva would undoubtedly be among the volunteers as they prepare for the evening’s festivities; she may be a Knight by vocation, but Bahamut knows there’s no steward for a thousand miles who could best her at multitasking.

Garnet twirls the long device in her hand, a whizzing warp of lightning encased in glass. “My dear Bahamut, we have been friends for many moons. Perhaps not enough that I’m able to outfly you—”

Bahamut’s laughter booms like thunder. “You wish!”

Garnet swots him over his ear. “But, certainly long enough that I’m able to say this — it’s altogether impossible that even you can be this dense.” She pokes him more softy this time. “Just fly down there and _ask her_.”

Bahamut sighs. “You say that like it’s the most effortless thing in the world.” He shifts, having every intention to forgo yet another opportunity to speak with Shiva, but as he rises, his tail becomes lodged underfoot, pitching him forward as he stumbles over his own feet.

His howls and Garnet’s concerned bellows are all an orchestra of mishaps, and he plummets from the cloud, frantic wings sweeping away a solid two cases of bottled lightning. It takes him a few seconds longer than necessary to recover his bearings; with a delicate swoop, some minor acrobatics, and a steady glide he manages to save the bottles before they shatter over the earth, and make a tempestuous landing in the massive field outside the Fountain. He lays the bottles gently onto the grass before his form shimmers and shrinks so he’s able to walk on two legs. His human body is lighter, unembellished, but as worrisome as always, especially now with his recent ungainly display.

“Okay, calm down, everyone’s busy with the ball. Only Garnet knows you are, in actuality, an idiot,” Bahamut mutters to himself, pushing back his jet black hair with a groan. “Just take the lightning to the Fountain, and apologize to Garnet with a month’s worth of sweetmeats and—”

“Are you alright, Dragon Lord?”

Bahamut sucks in a breath and turns to lay eyes on Shiva, her smile a definite wonder of the world. On the battlefield, she is a being of the purest ice, body veiled in the finest threads of silver and blue, trailing wisps of spiked frost. Today, Shiva opts for an informal presence in her human-esque shape; her hair is braided into a half moon and tucked into a disheveled bun at the top of her head while her black pants are irreversibly dusted in glitter. He’s unable to tell if her tunic was made with flowers or was freshly adorned from the day’s work.

It was no wonder that Bahamut plummeted from the clouds more times than not, where Shiva is concerned.

“Good morning, Shiva,” Bahamut bows deep. “And yes, I’m okay. However, I can’t say the same for my pride.”

Shiva snorts, a delicate cough the aftermath of her frivolity; Bahamut clears his throat, blush creeping steadily to his ears.

“It seems you had quite the disagreement with the sky,” she glances up, attention returning to him in the form of a playful grin that steals the breath from his lungs. “Garnet would’ve had your head if any of these bottles were lost.”

Bahamut smiles weakly. “If the sky wanted, it could open up and swallow me whole. I'm but a passing dragon in these lands.”

“There are many things said about you, but none of them mention your modesty. Blasphemous, in my opinion.” Shiva taps a finger against her lips, thoughtful and roguish. “Perhaps I can do a better job at spreading the rumors.”

“I consider it an honor that you would speak about me, merrily or otherwise.”

“Personally, the first story I would want whispered through the castle and town is the way you slipped and fell from the Rainmakers’ domain.”

Bahamut groans, palm flat against his heated face. “I slipped on my tail.”

Shiva bursts into laughter, crinkled and warm. She walks swiftly to his side and links their arms together, the fluidity of her motions leaving Bahamut utterly speechless. He regards their proximity, and then her ocean blue eyes, the depths of which hold so much more than just her magic.

“Walk with me? I am happy to help you move this lightning, and, in return…” she averts her gaze, the pink blossom on her cheeks so sudden and incredibly mesmerizing. “Tell me, Bahamut, do you have any plans to attend the ball tomorrow?”

 

* * *

**Present Day**

**Island of Hasetsu**

“What’s so funny, Bahamut?”

Yuuri feels the warm pulse of his heart as he always does when Bahamut reminisces about something particularly charming. They’ve been one and the same for Yuuri’s entire life, and the rush of contentedness they share in moments like this hasn’t lost its lustre. Bahamut’s laughter ripples through him, and Yuuri sits up on his bed, palms cupped to receive the coruscating swirl that pours from his chest, a miniature dragon shimmering brighter than starlight. It’s hard to believe that a being that once ruled the skies could be distilled to such a pocket-sized form.

“Oh, I just remembered something fun.” Bahamut nips at Yuuri’s hand before he takes flight, tutting as Yuuri attempts to pounce on yet another distraction. “Uh uh. No more stories for you. You’re supposed to be getting ready.”

Yuuri taps his phone - 5:05 p.m - and sighs, strolling towards the freshly minted tuxedo that’s laid out on the plush bench at the center of his bedroom. When he first touched the navy wool, it was like holding a crisp breeze between his fingers; trust the Katsuki’s in-house designer, Celestino, to weave together more than just simple threads and fabric. Though he’s taken stock of it so many times in the last day, this thousandth viewing brings new facets of the lavish outfit to life, including the silver outline of Bahamut stitched into the inside pocket of his jacket.

“I’m nervous.” Yuuri traces the dragon’s silhouette, and Bahamut immediately settles on his shoulder. “I know this is a traditional annual celebration for all twelve Houses but…is it bad that I wanted to stay in the Western Mountains and continue my research without having to deal with all this pomp and circumstance?”

Bahamut shakes his head. “Not at all. Large formal gatherings were never my forte either. But, look on the bright side — the League will be there, so will Georgi’s troupe, and the entire castle has your back if you need to step away for a minute. And who knows?” Bahamut nudges a teasing wing at Yuuri’s jaw. “You might even cross paths with Victor.”

Yuuri boops his mischievous dragon on the head. “I don’t even know if he’ll be here tonight. His family never responded to the invitation. I checked with mother and Minako this afternoon. Remember the breaking news earlier this week? They just unearthed a trunk of Rainmaker scrolls and devices in the northern camp. I’m sure Victor has his hands full.”

“He certainly will if you both dance at the ball tonight.”

“Bahamut!”

“I can already see the headlines: renowned Esper expert and Arbiter of Dragons, Yuuri Katsuki, breaks hearts as he shares an intimate moment with celebrated curator and Rainmaker maestro, Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri smushes the jacket against his face, burying his ripening blush, “You play so dirty sometimes.”

“Trust me, I learned that from someone very dear to me,” Bahamut says with a grin. “Now, before our lovely steward, Minako, has my head for allowing you to procrastinate, it’s time to get dressed. Formalities aside, there is much for you to toast tonight.” Yuuri grumbles in protest. “Oh no, don’t groan at me! Off to the shower with you, dragon’s orders!”

 

* * *

A collective gasp fills the capacious ballroom, all heads tipped back to admire the magnificent display of enchanted fireworks beyond the glass dome. Yuuri watches it all unwind from high above, tucked away in a whirl of roses and shrubbery on a cleverly hidden balcony to the left of the main room. He spent the better part of a half hour in lively banter with his friends, Phichit Chulanont and Jean-Jacques Leroy, accomplished members of the League of Knights, before they were all accosted by press officials. It didn’t take long for the incessant flash of cameras and being tossed around like a pinata for dozens of photo opps before Yuuri pocketed his hands and tried to pick holes in the fabric.

“I believe it's time for a smoke screen,” Bahamut smiled right then and burst from Yuuri’s chest, a roar and rush that was more beautiful than the current display. Most importantly, it was exactly that and Jean-Jacques’ loud and cheerful whistles that allowed Yuuri to slip away. Minako held open a set of double doors for him, and sent him off with small tray of vanilla bean cupcakes for his “sweetheart of a dragon”.

The night air is cool and welcoming. Yuuri hops onto the edge of the balcony, swinging his feet as he munches on the last piece of his cupcake. For his one treat, Bahamut has devoured four, and he bounces happily on top of Yuuri’s head, starlit tail skimming the side of Yuuri’s circlet.

“Mama and Papa Katsuki made this themselves, right?”

Yuuri traces the visage of Bahamut’s wings along the circlet, a craftsmanship that he knows his parents would’ve obsessed over with Celestino; come to think of it, he wouldn’t be surprised if the entire castle pooled their opinions and contributed to its exquisite design.

“Mmhmm.” Yuuri brushes icing from his lips. “They based it off of the drawing that my team found of you, etched in stone in the Western Mountains.”

“I love it.” Bahamut settles in the thick of Yuuri’s hair, the rise and fall of his compact belly a soft massage for Yuuri’s head. “Should I spread my wings a little to celebrate?”

Yuuri looks around with an eager smile; the balcony might be considerably shrouded but Yuuri isn’t quite confident that they won't be seen. Everyone knows mini-Bahamut, but no one but Yuuri has seen both his dragon and human forms. Yuuri has no desire for more of the spotlight, and while his work does bring notoriety, it’s still fairly easy for him to disappear without consequence. Having the world know exactly what his Esper is capable of is best left to the many pages of lore left behind by the Rainmakers.

“I want to but not here. We can do a backward dive off of my tower later, though.”

Bahamut hums approvingly. “You are, without a doubt, the daredevil I never was.”

“You’ve given me a lot of courage, Bahamut.”

“Not quite. Your courage has always been there, Yuuri. All I do is nudge. The credit is duly yours.” Bahamut stirs suddenly. “Speaking of, look alive, my young Arbiter!”

“What- o-oh…” Yuuri looks to his right, and to the emerging figure from beneath the golden arch at the top of the spiral staircase. Victor Nikiforov’s impossibly blue eyes widen as he meets Yuuri’s own, initially stoic expression giving way to astonishment and spots of pink high on his cheekbones. Yuuri gazes at his suit of pure white, and the crimson cape fluttering behind him, gloved hands running through his silver hair as he steps forward and bows low.

“My apologies, Yuuri. Your steward said that there wouldn't be anyone up here.” Victor doesn't notice that the end of his cape catches on one of the rosebush thorns and Yuuri hops awkwardly off his seat, too focused on raising a warning hand to dwell on Minako’s sneakiness.

“No wait, don’t—”

Victor inevitably stumbles in his step forward, stuttering as he springs back. Bahamut takes to the sky when Yuuri runs and sweeps an arm around Victor’s waist to prevent a nasty fall down the stairs. Victor’s hands find unexpected purchase in Yuuri’s lapels, nose a half inch from Yuuri’s cheek and getting closer as they dip to the whim of a trapped cape.

The music leaking through the walls changes to soft violins, giving life to a song of Georgi’s own creation; the timing is almost too perfect, both of them blooming with vibrant blushes.

Yuuri can’t help but stare at Victor cushioned in his arms, blinking as rapidly as him as they come to terms with their improbable position.

“Um.” Yuuri reaches for the rosebush, tugs not at all gently at the fabric. “This should only take a second, so try not to move.”

“S-Sure.” Victor says, a little too breathlessly for Yuuri not to notice. He finally manages to drag the cape safely away, and they slowly part, neither of them looking away from the other for even a second. Yuuri can’t remember someone ever gazing at him so unreservedly.

“Thank you. I guess the rumors that you work well with your hands are true.” Victor’s smile shapes into an embarrassed ‘O’ the moment Yuuri bites into his lip. “That’s...not how I meant to say that.”

“Considering how many rumors I've heard about myself, that one I actually don't mind.” Yuuri’s bright laugh provokes one from Victor and if it isn't the most beautiful sight. “I'm sorry about your outfit.” He gestures to the tear in Victor’s cape with an apologetic frown but Victor doesn’t seem concerned by it.

“Easily fixed,” Victor says, “but just to be safe…” he unclips it from his shoulders and folds it into a neat bundle, walking over to the balcony and resting it there. “I'm sorry for intruding.”

“Not at all!” Yuuri assures, trying to rein in his madcap heart. “I've been following your family’s incredible Rainmaker restoration project. I can only imagine how exciting it'll be to unwrap those new scrolls.”

Victor ducks his head, brushes non-existent dirt from his sleeve. “Not as exciting as climbing the mountains. I'm sure you’ll...um...hi?”

“Bahamut?” Yuuri watches his dragon who, without any warning, swooped over to Victor and nuzzled comfortably under Victor’s chin, clinging to him with a rumbling exuberance. It's surprising to say the least; Bahamut only ever allows those within the castle and Yuuri’s closest friends to touch him. While he and Victor have met in passing before, they’re hardly acquaintances and to see Bahamut initiate contact like this is odd. Oddly adorable, yes, but still an unexplainable first.

“Victor Nikiforov, are you always this wonderfully _cold_?” Bahamut’s voice is deep and dreamy, and Victor stops midway in tickling his head, body visibly stiffening. Yuuri takes Bahamut into his hand, noting the way the dragon sighs; it’s a similar reaction to when he sneaks desserts from the kitchen and Yuuri is at a loss for words.

“I am so sorry, Victor. He's had a lot of sugar tonight.” Yuuri blurts, tense as he surveys the obvious confusion on Victor’s face. It softens some, but that doesn’t stop Victor from glancing hurriedly at the stairs.

“I have to go. It was nice to see you again, Yuuri. Have a good night, and thank you.” Victor bows again and practically retreats, abandoning his cape without a spare thought for it. Yuuri’s puzzled shout of “Wait!” follows Victor but doesn’t give him pause, leaving Yuuri to stand alone, emotions wandering between delight and disappointment.

“What was that about, Bahamut? I've never seen you act like that before.” Yuuri nudges him. “Bahamut? Are you okay?”

“I need to fly for a bit, if you don't mind.” Bahamut is a picture of tranquility. “Why don't you go after Victor and speak with him some more?”

“About what exactly? He just...ran off.” Yuuri notes the hint of sadness in his voice. “He might be gorgeous and have a lovely voice, but if he doesn't accept you, quirks and all, then neither will—”

“I promise you, that’s not why he left. He would've stayed if it hadn’t been for my idiocy. Go on, Yuuri. Have courage tonight.”

Yuuri glimpses the cape and makes his way to it; at the very least, he can return it to Victor himself, and perhaps get to the bottom of Victor’s discomfort. And maybe, just maybe...

“Do you think he’ll agree to a dance, Bahamut?”

**Author's Note:**

> Note on Rainmakers: They herd the clouds, and take charge of ensuring the land gets rain. Bottled lightning is their specialty and is their main trade.
> 
> Comments, kudos and love welcome <3
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlexWSpark)   
>  [Find me on Tumblr](https://alexwspark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
